Whole Cake Island Arc
The Whole Cake Island Arc is the twenty-ninth story arc in the series and the first in the Yonko Saga of ''One Piece'', continuing from the Zou Arc and the Pirate Alliance Saga. Monkey D. Luffy, accompanied by Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Brook, and the minks Pekoms, Pedro, and Carrot, heads to Whole Cake Island where Big Mom of the Yonko resides; in order to rescue his crewmate Sanji from an arranged marriage between the Charlotte Family and the Vinsmoke Family. Summary The World Abuzz: Kings and Emperors on the Move Nefeltari Vivi and Cobra set out to sea with their guards and staff. An excited Vivi ran all over the ship, as she embraced the pirate life she had left behind two years ago; which made Igaram worry. Her father Cobra's health seemed to have deteriorated severely and it was questioned whether he should even make the voyage. However, he was intent on doing so, determined to ask the World Government about the poneglyphs; just as soon as they reached their destination: Reverie. Other rulers across the world prepared to head to Reverie as well. Stelly, the new king of Goa Kingdom and his wife Sarie Nantokanette stayed in an inn in Loguetown on their way there. The ruler of Kano Country was dissapointed, as he realized that the Chinjao Family wouldn't accompany him to Reverie. As for Wapol, he became ruler of a new Island called Evil Black Drum Island and decided to head to Reverie, simply to take his revenge on Dalton. On Drum Island, Dalton prepared to go as well, with Kureha accompanying him as his doctor. Viola and Mansherry were getting ready to sail to Reverie, accompanied by Rebecca and Elizabello II. On Fishman Island, Neptune and his sons begged a frightened Shirahoshi to join them; as they were finally prepared to present Queen Otohime's treaty during the summit at Reverie. Somewhere at sea, the members of the Sanji retrieval team could barely do their sailing work as they were still recovering from the jump off Zou. Suddenly, Carrot appeared in front of them, amazed by the big world around her. The Sanji retrieval team was less than enthusiastic about her, but she begged them to let her stay, and they relentlessly agreed. Right then, Pedro received a newspaper revealing that the headquarters of the Revolutionary Army on Baltigo had been discovered in a state of ruin. Luffy was completely taken aback, when his crew informed him that the revolutionary leader Monkey D. Dragon was none other than his father. They then added that Baltigo had been completely destroyed by Blackbeard, who fled after briefly clashing with Cipher Pol. However, Pedro noted that if Dragon or Sabo were killed, it would have certainly been reported; which instantly eased Luffy's worries. Suddenly, the Thousand Sunny caught fire, due to Luffy leaving the stove on all this time; which made the crew struggle to navigate through a fierce storm. At Zou, Wanda talked to Bariete about Carrot's departure before telling Inuarashi that he should rest, but the ruler was trying to understand how Jack and his men got to Zou twice. He finally deduces that Jack has gotten his hands on a vivre card and wonders how that was possible. As for Jack, he sunk along with the wreckage of his ship, waiting for someone to rescue him. Meanwhile, Kaido received the report of Jack's defeat and became overly emotional. Drinking heavily, Kaido lamented the loss of SMILEs preventing him from creating a crew consisting only of Devil Fruit users. His subordinates stated that they should not take Luffy and Law's alliance lightly. However, Kaido blew them away in anger; roaring that they were nowhere near his level and that they were only playing little pirates' games, whilst pointing to the defeated Eustass Kid in a nearby cell. At the Thousand Sunny, calm returned; as the crew now smoothly sailed through a snowstorm. Luffy finally offered them the dish he cooked; which he proudly named: "Random Curry," although it was completely inedible. To make matters worse, the crew then discovered that Luffy used their entire trip's provisions to make it. A few days later, the Big Mom Pirates' ship sailed to the #28 Tarte, in an area where snow was made out of cotton candy. On the ship, Sanji and Tamago argued over Sanji's unwillingness to fully cooperate with the Big Mom Pirates and the Germa 66, so Vito brought out a picture of Charlotte Purin. As usual, as soon as Sanji gazed upon the picture, he completly fell in love with her. Story Impact *A few characters make their first appearances after the time skip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Stelly, Hina, Jango, and Fullbody. *Hina has been promoted to a Rear Admiral. *The Reverie is starting soon as various rulers as well as their family or trusted aides are moving out to its location in Mariejois. **Nefeltari Vivi, Nefeltari Cobra, Carue, Pell, Chaka, and Igaram from Alabasta. **Sabo's adopted brother, Stelly, who is now the king of Goa Kingdom, and his wife, Sarie Nantokanette. **Wapol and his wife Miss Universe of Black Drum Kingdom. **Dalton of Sakura Kingdom with Kureha accompanying him as his doctor. **Riku Dold III, Viola, and Rebecca from Dressrosa. **Elizabello II from Prodence Kingdom. **Neptune, alongside his children Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi, and Shirahoshi from Ryugu Kingdom. ***Otohime's petition for relocating Fishman Island to the surface has been completed. **The king of Kano Country. *Carrot sneaks aboard the Thousand Sunny wanting to help rescue Sanji. *Baltigo has been found by the world after it was destroyed. *The Sanji retrieval team learn about the destruction of Baltigo. **Luffy sees his father's face clearly for the first time in his life. **The Marines and Cipher Pol arrived at Baltigo after it was destroyed by the Blackbeard Pirates. **Since the paper didn't make any mention of them, the fate of the Revolutionary Army remains unknown. *Jack is shown to have survived Zunisha’s attack and seems to be able to survive underwater for extended periods of time through unknown means, though immobilized due to being a Devil Fruit user. *Kaido is devastated for lack of further increase in the Gifters group's numbers after Doflamingo's defeat. **Gifters are created through the use of SMILEs. *Eustass Kid is injured and imprisoned in a cell by Kaido. *Sanji is en route to Whole Cake Island on Big Mom's ship. *Whole Cake Island sends out warning signals over Den Den Mushi to alert others they are entering Big Mom's territory. *Germa 66 has joined the Big Mom Pirates. *Vito shows Sanji a photo of Charlotte Purin and is immediately love struck by her appearance, which coincides with Zoro's prediction. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs